


Can You Hear Me?

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is a Softie, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Derek, Telepathy, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you have a telepathic connection with your soulmates. You find them when both say the same words at the same time.FBI agent Derek Hale is assigned an undercover mission with an intern FBI agent Stiles Stilinski. None of them expected to find out they were soulmates right in the middle of the mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Soooo I'm back with yet another soulmate fic. Hope you guys like the first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"May I come in Sir?"

The FBI director placed his pen down and waved a single finger "Come in Agent Hale" he picked up a file and went through the pages one more time

Twenty five year old Derek walked like a marching soldier, head held high and shoulders broad with confidence. He glided through the glossy tiles like a slinking panther, calm yet fully alert "Good afternoon Sir"

The director, Christopher Kane motioned Derek to sit down and crossed his fingers "Have you heard about a bar named The Slaughtered Lamb?"

Derek leaned forward and gave a small nod "It's a small club, a joint venture between Carlos Scam and Farlow Meald"

Kane nodded extending the file "From outside it may seem like a small club but you might have heard what's going on within the shady patrons and blunt staff"

"It's reported to be front for illegal human trafficking network focusing on prostitution" Derek stated with a frown and took the file from Kane's hand

"You're right about that" Kane pointed at the file "These are names and profiles of few victims who have mysteriously disappeared from the club. They have been targeting boys who are in their early twenties. For last one month the dissapering rate has been raised upto twenty five percent"

Derek's eyes flickered from one page to another "What do you want me to do Sir?"

"An undercover mission. We don't know how they work so you get in and keep an eye on the activities. If possible catch them red handed"

Derek closed the file and narrowed his eyes in confusion "I'm going in as a bait?" Kane cleared his throat "No offence Agent Hale but you must have noticed all the victims are... what should I say... umm.. more chocolatey or baby face types and your appearance is quite a macho"

Derek wanted to scoff at his Boss but held himself back "So what's my role?"

"I'm sending an intern from our department as a bait. I want your eyes on him. We're hoping he gets choosen as the next victim and then when the right time comes, nail them on the spot. There will be a team outside the club to back you guys" explained Kane

Derek nodded "When are we going?"

"Tonight. I'll send you the details. You can leave now. All the best"

"Thank you" Derek got up taking the file along with him. He paused at the door and turned around "What's the name of the intern"

"Stiles Stilinski"

Derek's lips tugged in a small smile. What kind of name was Stiles. It would be interesting working with an intern

"Ofcourse we'll honey"

Derek frowned looking at his Boss who smiled sheepishly at him "Sorry.. was talking to my wife. She's was asking if we can go for movie on Thursday. I just said that loud"

Derek smiled "Have a good day Sir" he walked out of the office and sighed. Kane was talking to his wife.. his soulmate who was telepathically connected to him

Derek was born in the world where soulmates were not indicated with convenient tattoos of names or words nor they had timer. In his world people found their soulmates through means of telepathy. It had to be same words spoken by the two at the same time and only then you recognize your mates. Derek was yet to meet his better half. He did try to communicate with his mind whenever he was out in public but never heard a word from his mate.

The agent sighed and decided to focus on tonight's mission, promptly ignoring a part of him that wondered what was his soulmate doing right now.

OTHER SIDE

_"Hello! Anyone there? Okay so here goes.. good afternoon. Coffee... hot chocolate..  you're awesome.. this is hot... no... yes... fuck you're cute... I don't like this.. oh my God... handsome.. "_

Twenty two year old Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his mind in a hope to hear his soulmate's voice. He was currently having lunch in a crowded hotel and while the food was yet to come, he began rambling random and common things in his mind. Maybe his soulmate was here and he would be saying the exact words. After trying few more words and sentences, Stiles sighed in defeat when he was met with nothing but silence "Please tell me you're not dead" he mumbled under his breath

Stiles's phone rang and he read the details of his new assignment. He had been in FBI for eight months now and had attended three field works before but this was different than others since it was the first time he would be doing an undercover job. Stiles read the name of his senior officer/partner who would be assisting him with the mission "Derek Hale"

Stiles shrugged shutting his phone off and crossed his arms on the table "I'll find you soon" he closed his eyes and began his search  _'Blue.. I'll have cheese cake... flowers.. bed.. table.. corn soup...sex... condoms?"_

MISSION NIGHT

It was after eleven when Stiles got out of the cab and scanned the area. He wriggled his fingers to ease some of his nervousness and pulled his sky blue jacket close, wrapping his arms around himself when he felt cold wind seeping through his body. The club was nestled at the back alleys of Beaton Hill's in the most unsavoury districts. There was no wonder that crime could be committed so easily in this area. It was so dark that he could barely see his shadow under the sporadic streetlights 

Stiles wondered if his team were in position. Inorder to protect his cover, he was told not to contact any of the officers and act as a normal civilian. Now all he had to do was to wait for his senior Derek so they could go in together

 

 

"You're not going to get away with this!" 

 

Stiles jerked his head to his right and saw two men arguing about something. The taller guy's back was faced to him and had a strong grip on the second man's arm and was yelling at him. He knew he should stick to his mission but he also couldn't ignore what was happening right infront of his eyes. He had to save the second guy who really looked like he needed help. Stiles being a responsible officer ran towards the pair and freed the second man's arm "Hey what are you doing?" he said to the taller guy. To his surprise the second guy ran away as soon as his arm was free

The tall guy turned to face Stiles and his heart skipped a beat because he had never seen a handsome face like him before. The guy was wearing tight black Tshirt with dark blue jeans, his face strong and defined. Muscles looked like it had been molded from granite and had dark eyebrows which sloped downwards in serious expression. Damn his appearance itself was making him weak in knees 

The guy scowled deeply and whispered into his earpiece "Stand down" he then looked at Stiles "What the hell did you just do?" 

And he has a killer voice, Stiles added to his list

"Hello! I'm talking to you" the guy snapped his fingers infront of Stiles who blinked back to real world "What?" 

The guy rolled his eyes "Why did you let him get away?"

Stiles frowned "Get away? Excuse me but to me it looked you were the one who was scaring the shit out of that man" 

"That man by the way is a criminal who was trying to steal my wallet. I caught him before he could succeed but thanks to you he ran away" 

"Oh" Stiles's face flushed red with embarrassment and he swallowed hard "Umm.. sorry?" 

The guy eyed Stiles up and down "Do your parents know you're out here? I bet it's past your bed time"

Stiles gasped "I'm an mature adult! I even have a driving licence and am allowed to vote and have sex!"

The guy raised his eyebrows

"What? You don't believe me? I can have sex with you right now...I mean not that I want to...I meant... I could but I wouldn't... and.."

"Just get out of here. I don't have time for this nonsense" 

Stiles frowned at the harsh words feeling offended "Who the hell do you think you are Mr? For your kind information I'm a busy guy too okay. I've been preparing myself for this whole day and let me tell you.. what I'm going to do is very dangerous"

Derek scoffed

Stiles glared with a small pout "It's true! And listen to this... I work for FBI"

The guy's eyes widened to which Stiles smirked in response "Hah! Look at your face..I bet now you're not Mr 'I don't have time for this nonsense' huh"

"Found him" the guy spoke loudly into his earpiece confusing Stiles and crossed his arms "Agent Stiles Stilinski?" 

"Ah.. yeah. How do you know my name?" 

"Senior Agent Derek Hale from FBI" Derek introduced himself 

"Oh Shit" replied Stiles with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! On with the next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Oh Shit!" replied Stiles with wide eyes. Before he could say another word Derek took his arm and dragged him towards a dark corner "Are you crazy? You just broke FBI protocols of undercover missions by introducing yourself as an agent to a stranger"

Stiles stared at Derek unable to get any words out because psychologically it wasn't his fault. How was he suppose to react to someone so hot and looked damn sexy in tight Tshirt. He wondered if Derek had met his soulmate

"What if it was someone from the club? They would have known we are on their tails" Derek whispered harshly unconsciously adding more pressure on Stiles's arm who winced at the tight grip "Kane said you were an intern but he forgot to mention you were stupid too"

"Will you let go? You're harming a government property" Stiles looked down at his arm and Derek slowly pulled his hand back. The younger agent rubbed his arm and spoke firmly "Now you listen to me Agent Hale. I'm not as irresponsible as you're stating. I did my share of homework before coming down here and for your kind information, the people who are behind the disappearance of the boys, share a tattoo of scorpio on their arm...like a gang symbol.The first thing I did when I saw you was to check your arm and you didn't have a tattoo. So "technically" I didn't break any protocols"

It was Derek's turn to stare at Stiles. This time not in anger but in awe. Even he didn't know the gang shared a common tattoo among them. Maybe this guy wasn't that stupid as he thought. The boy had brains and was... cute? Definitely looks adorable and naive and....

"Are we clear now Agent Hale or do you need more clearance of my capabilities" Stiles smiled raising his eyebrows playfully, pulling Derek abruptly back from his thoughts. The senior cleared his throat as he tried to hide his flushed face. Damn what the hell was he thinking. Never before he got distracted in a mission so what was happening to him now "We are clear. Still you've to be careful. No more identity reveal stuff"

"Ofcourse. Shall we begin?"

Derek nodded "Now listen. We both go in together and I'll keep an eye on you from a distance. Act normal and if one if them do approach you, play along until he takes you out of the club so we can catch him red handed"

"Got it" Stiles said in serious tone listening to each word intently. Derek pressed a finger on his ear "We're going in"

 

 

 

Stiles was nearly blinded by the bright lights as he stepped inside the club. The music was loud, bass vibrating through every surface of the place. Young boys and girls danced all around the floor. There are random girls on the pole pulling their skirts and dresses up, bouncing their asses as men throw cash at them. The loud music was literally thumping inside his chest and he exhaled "Who's gonna pay for the drinks?" he elbowed Derek on his arm

Derek leaned down to hear what Stiles said and pulled back with a frown "We are not here to drink"

Stiles rolled his eyes "You want me to just sit like a statue? Let me blend in with the crowd. We'll have a better chance of me getting picked"

Derek thought about it before giving a nod "Fine I'll pay but don't order too heavy"

"I can handle alcohol"

Derek raised his eyebrows

"Oh yeah Derek, news flash. I do drink once in a while" Stiles walked pass Derek and towards the bar section "One martini please and he's going to pay" he pointed at Derek

The bartender looked at Derek who gave a nod "Boyfriend?"

"Nah he's not exactly my type" replied Stiles with a wink, getting into his act "Besides he's already got a girlfriend"

"Too bad for him. He doesn't know what's he missing" the bartender winked back placing the drink

Stiles laughed out loud and took a sip "You're one interesting guy. I'm Dylan by the way"

"Dave" the bartender smiled and leaned a bit crossing his arms on the table "You look new? Did you move in this city?" Stiles ran a finger on Dave's arm and smiled "Guilty as charged. You do know how to read people's face. It's really nice to meet you Dave"

Dave smirked placing a hand on top of Stiles's finger "I see what you are doing Dylan but I've someone who's definitely your type"

 

 

Derek grabbed a glass from the waiter and gulped down a sip. The alcohol burnt down his throat but he didn't care. The agent took his place at the end of the counter and kept eyes fixed on Stiles who seemed to be enjoying his role way too much. They barely met for half an hour but still Derek felt a pang of jealousy run through him when he saw Stiles laugh and giggle with the bartender. There was a chance that Stiles might not even get picked tonight and he didn't know many nights he would have to see the boy flirt with someone other than him but...

Dammit Derek think straight!

Derek took another small sip from his glass and saw a man in his early thirties, sat down right next to Stiles. The first thing he did was to check whether the man had a scorpio tattoo. He straightened himself up when his eyes fell on the man's tattoo confirming his doubt. He was their target

 

 

"Hey cutie. Care to share a drink?" a man, Bobby sat down on the stool close to Stiles who immediately recognized the scorpio tattoo on his arm. His heart started to race but he forced a smile "Only if you're paying"

Bobby smirked placing a hand on Stiles's lower back caressing with his thumb. He leaned in near Stiles's ears "Come with me and I'll buy the whole world for you"

_'Whole world my ass!"_

_'Whole world my ass!'_

Stiles froze when he heard a voice and exact same words

Derek clenched his jaw when the man's hand went too low on Stiles's back. He knew it shouldn't bother him but right now all he wanted to do was to rip the man's arm out of his socket. And then he heard the man say the most cheapest pick up line ever which made him scoff

_'Whole world my ass!'_

_'Whole world my ass!'_

Derek's eyes widened when he heard a voice and same exact words

 

Stiles clutched the edge of the counter and bit his lips hard to stop himself from screaming when a sharp pain shot through his skull. It felt as if the wall between him and his soulmate had finally broken. Within seconds the pain was replaced by soft tinkling along with the feeling of unknown warmth that spread to his entire body. His soulmate was here. It had to be him. He looked around with curiosity and his eyes met Derek's blue ones

Derek grunted at the plusing pain in his head that came and went in a pattern. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he waited for pain to subside. The corner of his mouth twitched because he knew what it meant. He heard him. There was no mistake he heard his soulmate. Not the perfect place or time but still he was damn curious to know who was his better half. He titled his head and was met with a pair of wide doe eyes staring right back at him

_"Umm..Derek can you hear me?"_

_"Stiles!?"_

Stiles mouth hung open in shock "Oh my God!" he yelled and Bobby pulled away from him "What happened? Are you okay?" Stiles started shaking. Derek was his soulmate? No no no he couldn't get this lucky. The handsome hunk was actually made for him? He gets to stay with him whole life? Oh my God....he was so freaking out

_"You do know I can hear you right?"_

Stiles blushed deeply and figeted with his glass. Bobby was confused at Stiles's behaviour. He looked suspiciously at the boy "Excuse me. I'm talking to you. Look if you're not interested I shall leave"

Derek tensed at the man's words. Even if he feared for Stiles's safety, he couldn't exactly go Rapunzel and lock the boy in high tower. Derek couldn't miss the opportunity to catch the man. As much as he was happy to meet his soulmate, he couldn't risk his mission

_"Stiles I need you to calm down. Don't get distracted and focus on your target"_

_"But Derek... you're my....I'm your..."_

_"I know Stiles"_ Derek spoke softly _"... but we've to act professionally. It's our responsibility to catch the bad guys okay so please play along"_

_"Yeah... okay"_

_"Good"_

_"Derek?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's good to meet you"_

_"You too Stiles"_

In a blink of an eye Stiles got into his act "Ofcourse I'm interested or else you wouldn't be sitting next to me" he fluttered his eyelashes. Bobby shared a quick look with the bartender "Make him one special punch"

Stiles gulped down a heavy lump. He knew special punch meant the man was most probably going to drug him "Spe... Special punch?"

"You'll love it" Bobby raised his hand to push back Stiles's hair from his forehead. Stiles wanted to punch him on the nose until it bled but forced himself to remain calm "Okay.. if you say so" he quickly spoke to Derek through his bond

_"Derek he's going to put something in my drink"_

_"Don't worry, I was prepared for this situation. I'm going to replace your drink when the lights are out. Act as if you got roofied. When he takes you out of the club, our team will nail him"_

_"Lights are out?"_

_"Do as I said when the lights turn off!"_

_"Why does it sound something sexual to me"_

_"Seriously Stiles? Joking right now?"_

_"I'm trying to ease my tension"_

_"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you"_

_"You better stick to your word"_

The bartender placed the drink near Stiles who smiled nervously at Bobby "Where's your drink?"

"I already had one before. Why not you taste it and tell me your opinion"

The lights went off and everyone in the club started whispering and making noises

The lights came back on

_"I changed your drink. It's safe now"_

_"Oh Thank God"_

_"Don't forget to act drugged after you finish your drink"_

_"Done"_

Stiles drank his glass and a minute later he started to pretend slurring. Bobby smriked and got up from the stool. He caught Stiles by his arm and started dragging him towards the back door. Derek quickly got up to follow them but was blocked by five teenagers who came to get drinks from the bar. He pushed them aside but the few seconds of delay caused him to loose sight of Stiles and the man

Derek rushed towards the back area exit and stood outside the door. His eyes widened and heart dropped to his stomach when he couldn't find Stiles or the man. He looked around carefully but there was no sign of struggle or any traces of vehicle. It was like they had vanished into thin air

Derek pressed a hand on his ear "Does anyone have eyes on back door?"

"Yes Sir. We're monitoring it from the van" came a reply

"What happened here? Where is Sti..." Derek curled his lips, heart beating faster than ever "Did you see Agent Stilinski leave with a man?" 

"Negative Agent Hale. You were the only one who to step out from that door"

"Shit!" Derek cursed and then closed his eyes and concentrated hard

_"Stiles? Are you there?"_

Nothing

_"Stiles please say something"_

Silence

_"Stiles can you hear me?"_

No response

_"Stiles!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. This will be the last chapter on this fic. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles cringed inwardly when Bobby's thick arm wrapped around his waist. He hated the feeling of being touched by a stranger on the same day he found his soulmate but Derek was right. He couldn't risk getting his cover blown away. They needed to focus on the mission as this might be their only chance to catch the mastermind behind all the kidnappings. He tried to push the man away so it wouldn't look like he was going willingly with him "Wh'r are we 'oing?"

Bobby smirked tightening his hold on Stiles's waist as he dragged him upstairs which surprised the young agent. Weren't they suppose to get out from the back door? Bobby leaned in and whispered in Stiles's ears "Don't worry kid. I'm going to take good care of you"

Stiles pretended to be in drugged state and was now led through a hallway until they reached a room. He knew Derek was most probably behind him but still a small part of him was scared to go inside the room. He swayed and giggled and then went down a little so he could buy some time for Derek

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bobby catching Stiles before he could fall "Seems like my special punch has gone straight to your head. It's only going to make it easy for me"

_Stiles are you there?_

Stiles jumped a little when he heard Derek's voice as the whole telepathy thing was new to him

_"Stiles please say something!"_

Stiles was about to communicate with Derek when Bobby spoke again "C'mon cutie. It's time to meet your new master"

_"Stiles can you hear me?"_

Stiles groaned at his impatient mate

_"Stiles!"_

Stiles hung his head down and spoke with through his mind

 _"Derek will you shut up!"_ Stiles almost yelled clenching his eyes shut

Bobby kept a tight hold on Stiles's arm as he unlocked the door and pulled the boy inside, shutting close the wooden frame behind him. Stiles's heart started racing as he was now led to the middle of the room where on the floor was another secret door. So this was the way through which all the boys dissapered without a trace. He had to tell Derek about the hidden passage so he tried to contact him again

_"Derek? Please tell me you're close by"_

 

 

 

 

_"Derek will you shut up!"_

Derek almost laughed in relief when he heard Stiles's voice. He quickly ducked behind a dumpster thinking Stiles and the man were coming out from the back door. Before he could reply back, Stiles's voice echoed in his head

_"Derek please tell me you're close by"_

Derek frowned when he didn't see anybody walk through the back door. He concentrated on his connection and replied

_"I'm at the back door Stiles, waiting for you. But where are you? What's going on?"_

Bobby climbed down the stairs with Stiles and walked out of the club with entirely new exit. Stiles tried his best to keep his act together and spoke to Derek

_"There's a stairs on the left side of the back door... long hallway... last door... secret passage in the middle of the room... I'm getting out with him through this exit.. hurry"_

Derek cursed and then pressed on the earpiece "We've a situation. Our target is moving out through new exit. I want a team ready with me now" he then whispered to his mate " _Stiles I'm coming okay. Don't worry"_

Stiles was relieved knowing Derek was coming for him but soon he tensed when Bobby quickened their steps and led him into his car. Before he could think a way out, two other men jumped inside and soon drove away from the area. Shit! thought Stiles. This is not good

Derek along with his team followed Stiles's directions and reached out of the club but were seconds late when they saw a black car screeching it's way into the darkness "Dammit!" Derek ran a hand on his mouth. This was not suppose to happen. Stiles's life was in danger. The agent took a deep breath and connected himself to the boy 

_"Stiles? Are you okay?"_

_"For now"_

_"I'm going to follow you. Just guide me through your way"_

_"Yeah....okay.... he's taking the west coast highway"_

_"I'm moving now with our team. Hang on okay. Ill catch up with you soon"_

_"I'm waiting"_

Derek asked his unit to follow him and rushed towards his car and pressed on the gas pedal harder than necessary. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his mate. The agent raced his way towards the highway road

 

 

Bobby ran a hand on Stiles's thigh and smirked "I know you won't understand what I'm saying in the state you are but I really appreciate you. It's a pity I've to hand you over to him" he moved his hand up a little, nearing obove Stiles's crotch

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath and tried not to flinch at the unwanted hand on his thigh. He bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood. He forced a dopey smile and leaned his head on the glass, squinting to see the route in the dark

_"Take a right turn after you pass Metro gas station"_

_"Got it. Are you okay?"_

_"Well his hand is on my crotch so you can guess how I'm feeling right now"_

Derek clutched the wheel and gritted his teeth "I'm going to kill him!" 

 

 

 

Bobby removed his hand from Stiles's pants only to lazily trace his finger on his hair "I'm going to earn a lot of money with you since you're so cute and needy. That's exactly how he wants" 

Stiles cursed the man with all the bad words he could think of

"My boss will be pleased with me, that's for sure. I wish I could have some fun with you first but I'm not allowed to touch the goods" Bobby sighed shifting comfortably in his seat

Stiles was so glad the hand was finally gone " _Derek?"_  

_"Right behind you. I'm keeping a safe distance so he won't get suspicious"_

_"Okay. I think we're slowing down... holy shit! Are you seeing this place?"_

_"Whoever owns this surely has big name in the city. No wonder he likes to keep his work secret"_

 

 

 

Bobby got out of the car and pulled Stiles out "C'mon boy. There's someone who wants to try you" 

Stiles tried not to panic but the situation was really starting to creep him out. He knew Derek was not far away but still he was freaking out a little. When Bobby again wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him towards the house, Stiles clenched his jaw from yelling at the man

_"I'm not feeling so good. Are you staying close?"_

_"I can see you Stiles. Stay calm. We're so close to catch this guy"_

_"I really don't wanna get 'tried' you know"_

_"Not happening on my watch"_

 

 

 

 

The house was huge in which Stiles was dragged in. They entered in the main living room that was decorated with dark blue and golden curtains. Several red heart shaped pillows were scattered on the floor where atleast seven to nine boys were either sitting or lying on them. Stiles noticed the dull and pale look on them, like they all were completely lost in their own world. It didn't take long for him to realise all the boys wree drugged to their core

Stiles shuddered at the scene but kept his act together by swaying and keeping his eyes half open

_"Our team is taking out the security outside" informed Derek "How are you holding up?"_

_"This place is a hell Derek. You need to hurry"_

_"Almost done"_

 

 

 

Stiles was brought to a couch where a man was sitting with his legs crossed holding a cigarette in his right hand. He grinned when his eyes fell on Stiles and got up. Stiles recognised the man by the pictures he had seen on the magazines and tabloids. His name George Osborne, a multi millionaire who owned many shipping companies. He was also famous for his many charity works. No one would ever doubt the evil face behind this man who runs a prostitution behind his well mannered glorious life

"Well well well Bobby. You've excelled today" George stood too close to Stiles who tried not to flinch "This is one delicious choice" he looked at Stiles with such piercing eyes that the young agent felt naked infront of him

Bobby grinned "I'm glad you liked it Mr Osborne. I bet he's still a virgin. I deserve a good reward"

Stiles wanted to throw up

George smiled evily and caressed Stiles's cheek "Ofcourse I'll pay you handsomely for this kid. Give him a new shot of heroine and bring him to my bed. I want to take him now"

_"Derek it's about time you show up! Please!"_

_"Almost there!"_

_"Don't let him touch me"_

_"Duck down now!"_

Stiles ducked as he was told and heard gun shots and yells. Soon the place was surrounded by FBI agents who took down all the guards inside. Stiles was hauled by a pair of hands and Derek's face came into his view "Hi" said the older agent with a wink

George and Bobby were seized by the other agents looking completely dumbfounded at Stiles and Derek "What's going on? Who the hell are you? Let go!" George tried to free himself "I said let me go! You don't know who am I"

Derek looked at Stiles "You good?"

Stiles nodded, eyes shinning with relief "Yeah"

Derek then went to grab George's collar "You're undes arrest for organising illegal prostitute activities and smuggling drugs"

"No! It's not true! I've got nothing to do with all this!" George lied trying to escape from Derek's hold who glared at the man "You've been caught red handed George Osborne. This was a sting operation organised by FBI for you and he is not just any random victim of yours" he pointed at Stiles

George and Bobby's eyes widened in shock "What do you mean?"

Derek held his head high and proudly introduced "Meet FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski and a prime witness in your case who will put you behind the bars forever"

Stiles waved a hi wriggling his eyebrows playfully "I might say it was nice meeting you but I won't because I'm truly disgusted by you"

"I'm going to kill you!" spat George launching his attack on Stiles but Derek blocked his way and gave a right handed punch "Take him away" Derek said to one of his officer "And call 911. We need to get all the boys to hospital"

Stiles looked at the boys on the floor and his heart broke. It won't be easy for them as they will have to go with the withdrawal of drugs. He shuddered thinking what would have happened to him if he hadn't found out that Derek was his soulmate. He would most probably be lying with the boys on the floor, drugged to his core

"Are you okay?" Derek asked softly turning Stiles by his shoulders "You look tense"

Stiles pressed his lips "It could have been me and.."

Derek took Stiles in his arms and hugged him tightly "Don't go there Stiles. You're safe. I'm right here" he rubbed Stiles's back trying to soothe his tense muscles "You're fine"

Stiles closed his eyes and laid his head on Derek's shoulder. A thought crossed his mind and he pulled back to look at his mate "I don't understand one thing"

"What?"

"Haven't any of the victims found their soulmates? I mean.... like how we connected with each other and you followed me here, why couldn't they do it... why stay in this hell hole?"

Derek nodded seriously "I did investigate on the victims and only two of them have met their soulmates. But look at them Stiles... they have been given so much drugs that I don't think they even remember their own names, let alone be in a state to contact their mates"

Stiles let out a sad sigh "I'm so glad we were able to catch that jerk"

"Me too. C'mon let's get out of here"

"Couldn't agree with you more" Stiles nudged Derek on his arm as they walked out of the house "By the way did you like my acting? I was good right? Like way too good. Maybe I should try for movies. I could easily win an Oscar"

Derek scoffed "You do know Oscar is for people who know how to act"

Stiles pouted at the man "What was I doing the whole time?" Derek hummed and then a smirk formed on his face "If I recall correctly you were busy freaking out and kept begging to me to come quickly"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Ha ha...very funny Agent Hale. Is this the way you treat your soulmate on the first day?" Derek paused and turned around to face the boy. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close until their lips were inches apart "I know exactly how to treat my soulmate"

Stiles blushed crimson and joined their foreheads. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and sighed happily. Closing his eyes, the boy spoke softly

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear"_

_"I'm so happy to meet you"_

_"Me too. This is the best day of my life. How about we start our journey with a date?"_

_"That sounds like a plan"_

_"So tonight at eight?"_

_"Tonight at eight"_

 

 

 

 

The end or The begining?

You decide :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
